Core C (Antibody Production) will be responsible for the in vitro production of monoclonal antibodies for investigators in the research projects. Our experience in successfully using novel immunogens for the in vitro production of novel monoclonal antibodies to human polymorphic antigens together with our expertise in cell culture, places us in a unique position to provide the service of antibody production as a Core facility. This facility will prepare monoclonal antibodies as required by investigators in the SCOR research projects for use as diagnostic reagents, in functional assays, and for immunochemical studies. This Core facility will serve as a support service for these on-going projects and will minimize the duplication of effort within the research program.